Kunoichi Cell Block Tango
by Hidan Is My Heroin
Summary: These are just some lyrics I made up to Cell Block Tango. I do not own the characters or the original Cell Block Tango. I did borrow the in between lyrics but other than that this song is mine.


Sakura: Slurp.

Ten-Ten: Hyuuga.

Kurenai: Kakashi.

HInata: Nuh-Uh.

Tsunade: Konaha.

Ino: Uchiha.

Announcer: And now, the six Kunoichi murderesses and their rendition of, The Cell Block Tango.

All:

He had it comin'.

He had it comin'.

He only had himself to blame.

If you'd had been there.

If you'd had seen it.

Tsunade: I betcha you would have done the same.

Sakura: You know how some people have these habits that get you down. Like, Naruto. Naruto liked to eat ramen, no not eat... SLURP! So one day I'm coming home from training and I'm really irritated, and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy. And there's Naruto, sitting at the table drinking some milk and eating. No, not eating, SLURPING! So I said to him, I said, "You slurp that ramen one more time!" And he did. So I grabbed to shuriken off the wall and fired two warning stars... Into his head.

All:

He had it comin'.

He had it comin'.

He only had himself to blame.

If you'd had been there.

If you'd had seen it.

I betcha you would have done the same.

Ten-Ten: I met Neji Hyuuga at the training grounds about two years ago, and he told me he was single. And we hit it off right away. So we started living together. He'd go train, he'd come home, I'd fix him some Sake, and we'd have dinner. And then I found out. Single he told me? Single my ass! Not only was he not single, oh no, he had MANY girlfriends! One from each successful mission you know? So when he came home I fixed him his Sake as usual. You know some ninjas just can't hold their arsenic!

All:

He had it comin'

He had it comin'.

He took a flower in his prime.

And then he used it.

And he abused it.

It was a murder but not a crime.

Kurenai: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen, making dinner, when in storms my husband, Asuma, in a jealous rage. "You've been screwin' Kakashi!" he says. He was crazy And he kept on screaming, "You've been screwing Kakashi!" And then he ran into my kunai, he ran into my kunai ten times!

All:

If you'd had been there.

If you'd had seen it.

I betcha you would have done the same.

Hinata: What am I doin here? They say my famous Tri-Grams 64 palms held down my husband and I shut his chakura network down and killed him. But it's not true, I am innocent. I don't know why the Hokage says I did it. I tried to explain it to the Anbu Black-Ops but they didn't understand.

Random Kunoichi: Yeah, but did you do it?

Hinata: Nuh-Uh. Not guilty!

Tsunade: My assistant Shizune and I had this double act, and my husband Jiraiya traveled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act we did twenty-three jutsus in a row. One, two, three, four, five, ninjutsus, genjutsus, one right after another. Well one night we go back to my office in Konaha. The three of us, drinkin' Sake, havin' a few laughs. We run out of Sake so I go downstairs to my secret cabinet to get some. I come back, and there's Shizune and Jiraiya doing number seventeen, the lust jutsu. Well I was in such a state of shock I completely blacked out. It wasn't after I was washing the blood off of myself in my bathroom I knew they were dead.

They had it comin'.

They had it comin'.

They had it comin' all along.

I didn't do it.

But if I done it.

How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Ino: I loved Sasuke Uchiha more than I could possibly say. He was a real protective guy. Strong. An avenger. But, he was always trying to avenge his clan. He'd go out everynight looking for his brother, and on the way he found Kabuto, Orochimaru, Suigetsu, and Karin. I guess you could say we broke up because of our differences, he saw himself a hero, I saw him as dead.

All:

He had it comin'.

He had it comin'

He had it comin' all along.

'Cause if they used us.

And they abused us.

How could you tell us that we were wrong?

He had it comin'.

He had it comin'.

He only had himself to blame.

If you'd had been there.

If you'd had seen it.

I betcha you would have done the same.

Sakura: You slurp that ramen one more time.

Ten-Ten: Single my ass.

Kurenai: Ten times.

Hinata: I don't know why the Hokage says I did it.

Tsunade: Number seventeen, the lust jutsu.

Ino: Our differences.

Sakura: Pop.

Ten-Ten: Hyuuga.

Kurenai: Kakashi.

Hinata: Nuh-Uh.

Tsunade: Konaha.

Ino: Uchiha.


End file.
